The Alternian Troll Circus
by Zanawolf
Summary: A day at the circus, featuring ten acts. Hussie owns Homestuck along with all characters, no copy right intended.
1. The Ringmaster

Chapter One: The Ringmaster

It had been ages since the last circus had been into the small town. In fact, you weren't even born when it had last been around. But you had heard and seen the old circus train come into the outer reaches of town as you walked home. You had even stopped for a moment, watching as several horned people hopped off the boxes of the trains after it pulled into a semi-circle and they had started unloading the big top.

But then you had to go, but you had told your parents and had begged them all night to go. This was the Saturday you were going. There had been fliers all around the town stating that they would be there for one weekend only. And that they would only be making one trip to that town. You are excited to see this circus and you are ready for anything to happen.

The bit top was set up, twelve colors clashing together instead of the standard two you had heard all about. You could sense the excitement of the others around you, edging forward to get their tickets from a pointy horned woman with red glasses. You find it strange that she seems more interested in licking things instead of taking money and handing out tickets.

Before you reach the ticket booth, your eye is caught by a rather large tank with something moving through it. You pause for a moment, catching a glimpse of a gray thing moving through the water. You see a hand and a person behind the glass swimming as if it were the most natural thing. Then the tank is gone, lost in the press of people.

You eventually pass after another person with even weirder looking horns shouts at the one with glasses. You slip through the crowd, getting as close to the center of the big top as possible, claiming seats for yourself and your parents right on the edge of the arena, growing more and more impatient with each passing moment.

There aren't many lights in the area, but there are a few that are being moved about to make it more dramatic. All the people that you see seem to be gray and have horns, something that is odd even for a circus. But you don't mind because in the distance, you can hear a lion roar and an elephant trumpet. The lights are in place and suddenly they flick off as the last person takes their place.

There was a collective breath as one light turned on, focusing in on the very center of the ring where a man stood on a stand. "Good day everyone and welcome to the Alternian Troll Circus, traveling the world for one year only before we return to Alternia, home to us trolls. I am Karkat Vantas and I shall be your Ringmaster for today. Before we begin, I would caution you to watch closely through the acts and take a moment to imagine a world beyond your wildest dreams. And you had better listen up. I have gathered the eleven others under many circumstances and you had better pay attention."

You sit, listening to the person-did he really say they were trolls?-talk as there was a murmur through the crowd. They were on edge and it was the greatest thing that would have ever happened to you. In the background you hear a honk, the lions and elephants and many other things you wouldn't dare dream of.

The Ringmaster, Karkat, spread open his arms, his jacket spreading behind him. The blood red fabric seemed to shimmer under the lights, the slightly lighter red trim blending in nicely. What threw you off was his yellow eyes. Something that seemed to unnerve you for whatever reason. You glance behind you and see a friend, who is just as enraptured with the circus as you are.

"For our first act we have an acrobat. I'm sure you have all seen acrobats but ours is a little different. Spanning the big top is a hundred foot wire. And without use of a net, she will preform for you. Please, allow me to introduce Aradia Medigo."


	2. The Acrobat

You turn your gaze upward to the high wire, catching sight of movement. Another troll is standing on the platform fifty feet above you, near the top of the tent. You can see the darker red of her uniform, the design allowed for easy movement through the air. Her hair is pushed out of her face as she grimly places a foot upon the high wire, turning to walk backwards.

A fatal misstep sends her plunging through the air but it seems part of her plan as she reaches upward, hand catching the wire before she completes her downward journey. A light is focused on her as she slowly pulls herself up and back onto the high wire.

A breath behind you is let out and suddenly you realize how tense you became in that moment. The troll glances towards the audience, her ram horns catching your attention. Her every movement seems planned as she turns on the wire, making her way across. You see something being lowered by another troll on the other side and you see Aradia Medigo nod as she takes another step and another before leaping down and catching the bar in her hand.

She swings on the bar, another being lowered beneath the wire before she lunges off of the first, twisting through the air to catch it. Her movements seemed seamless, her hands quick. She swings again, catching the ladder to the wire.

You find your gaze distracted as several trolls set up a net, though it was a good distance under the high wire. You glance back up at Aradia, who seemed to be beckoning to someone in the distance. Another figure inches out, shaking its head. This one seemed to have four horns as he sighed before slowly climbing the ladder.

You see Karkat shake his head, another troll moving through the shadows. You don't pay much attention to them as you look upwards. The four horned troll takes the trapeze bar hesitantly, pulling himself up before hanging upside down, gaining momentum as his counterpart did the same.

You glanced towards the ground briefly, at the small net under them before turning your gaze up at the performers, your attention captured once again. You watch as Aradia swings and leaps, reaching out and catching the other troll's hands.

You wish you could see their expressions as they swing before Aradia pushes herself back away, reaching out for the other bar. It goes on for a couple of minutes before Aradia flicks her hand and jumps as the other troll fumbles. Something flashed through the ring, the lights flickering as the airborne troll plummets, landing on the net.

The other troll scurried down the ladder hurriedly, turning to look around. The audience was silent as he approached the other troll, who was sitting up and smiling. She shook her head. "It seems like I should continue to be a one troll acrobat." She joked, her suit shimmering, the maroon costume shimmering under the lights as the other backed away, returning to where he had come from.

You take a minute to admire Aradia as she starts her climb back up to the wire. She seemed not to be phased by being dropped from such a height and nods for the net to be removed before she began a slow but graceful walk across, hands out as she slowly made her way across.

Halfway through, you watch her drop to the wire, gripping onto it with her hands before lowering herself down and continuing her way across.

You watch her swing back and forth on the wire before she flipped over the wire gracefully, seeming to not mind if she were to fall. But she doesn't and she continues making her way across the wire. She reaches the platform and the crowd lets out a cheer as you smile, watching her descend the ladder and go to the middle of the arena, taking a bow with a smile.

You watch her turn, glancing around before making her way back and you notice the Ringmaster step forward. "Aradia Medigo, the acrobat! Next we have Tavros Nitram, the Animal Tamer with a plethora of animals."


	3. The Animal Tamer

You turn your gaze to another troll, one with horns like a bull's. You watch him lead forward several animals. You first spot the elephants, then three large falcons overhead. But you strangely don't see any lions though you can still hear them in the background.

Tavros makes a nervous smile towards the audience, nodding slightly as the animals formed a circle, the birds landing on the edge of the ring while the elephants filled in the empty space. You can see nothing in this troll's hands and you wonder how he is controlling the animals.

You take a moment to look him over and wonder if he was really confident before such a large audience. But he turned his attention to the animals, signaling to one of the falcons. The largest one took flight, soaring above before landing on the high wire.

As it landed, the other two birds took flight as well, Tavros looking up and watching them before smiling slightly. He waved a hand, one of the birds turning and dive bombing him. He took a step back before lifting his arm, the falcon reaching out its talons before it landed on his arm, hopping to his head after a moment before spreading its wings in an imitation of Tavros spreading his arms.

You spot the other two falcons still on the wire, watching from above as if they were better than the third falcon.

Tavros tipped his head slightly, the falcon hopping to keep balance as he turned to the elephant before him. He walked over, tapping the elephant's back as the beast stood up on its two back legs, Tavros having climbed on.

You watch the troll balance behind the head of the elephant, clapping his hands twice for the next two elephants to stand, the middle one staying on its hind legs until Tavros slid down its back. You watch him land on his feet, the falcon still on his head as he reached up, offering his wrist to the bird.

You frown when the bird jumps to his wrist, digging its claws into the skin and drawing blood. You hear the gasps as the people realize that the blood color is a brown sort, something that reminds you distantly of rust. But you don't care, you just want the act to continue.

Tavros doesn't notice the small nick, smiling. His sleeveless shirt was made for easy mobility for his arms as he moved, the shirt and pants seeming to reflect the color of his blood. You admire the simple outfit, wondering who took the time to make them for the acts.

You watch as Tavros turns back to the elephants, holding up a hand towards the two birds still on the high wire. They flew down, the one of Tavros' wrist taking flight and landing on the elephants' heads. The beasts did not seem to mind as Tavros walked over to them, touching their shoulders each in turn before moving to the next one, turning in a full circle.

You watch him as he moves about with the animals. You watch to see if there are any leads but there is none. You keep an eye out for anything that might be bribing the animals to come but again, you see none. The act amazes you and you finally stop looking for the finer details and clues and you just watch.

The falcons come at no command, the elephants seem to move with hardly any touch needed. It was majestic, amazing and overall beautiful.

You let out a soft sigh as the falcons land on Tavros' head and arms, Tavros taking a bow along with the elephants. You see him touch their trunks lightly, giving them leave to leave the area. They do so without much haste, lumbering in their own way.

"Tavros Nitram, the animal tamer! Up next, we have an exciting display of Ψiioniic powers! Please welcome Sollux Captor to the stage!" Among all the excitement of the animal tamer and animals leaving, you never noticed Karkat step to the center of the stage. He backed away, the area going dark.


	4. The Ψiioniic

**A/N: I'm sorry for the...shortness of this one? I really am. Please note that I am actually nearly done writing this fanfic, so as soon as I am done, expect about an update a week? Or so, depending on how bored I get during the day.**

You peer through the darkness, frowning when you see a blue and red light in the center of the ring. You lean forward, catching your breath as the lights flash brighter and suddenly they are moving through the darkness.

You lean back as they grow brighter, seeing that they are coming from the four horned troll, Sollux. He was the troll that had dropped Aradia. You feel a slight hatred towards him for dropping her, but it doesn't last long as you watch him.

He uses his...Ψiioniic powers to create a light show, the colors blurring fast. You see the audience on the other side and the shadow of another troll but the troll quickly disappears. The main troll is moving his hands faster and faster, the colors blurring faster as you let out a soft breath.

Suddenly darkness fell over the room and you could swear that the colors were still dancing. It was magical. You glance up, hearing someone cough.

Suddenly the lights reappeared, Sollux flashing the red and the blue throughout the big top. It felt like there were multiple people manipulating the lights as you watch.

The lights stopped, forming on the troll. His outfit was that of the red and blue of his lights, a simple shirt and pair of pants, though the detail showed the Gemini sign represented in double on the back of the shirt.

The troll gave a smile as the lights faded from his hands, a small laughter bubbling from somewhere beyond the audience. "This little performance is at an end."

The lights turned back on, Sollux frowning as the rest of his red and blue lights fading from his hands. He straightened, face becoming stoic as he nodded at Karkat.

The lights flickered off once again and with a clap, blue and red light seemed to rain down from the ceiling, Sollux walking ever so slowly back to his stage. He passes you, giving you a look and then continues on his way, the lights slowly turning back on.

"The Ψiioniic, Sollux Captor!" Karkat said, standing once again in the middle of the ring. He waits for everyone to clap, a roar behind him. "Now for our second animal tamer, Nepeta Leijon!"


	5. The Lion Tamer

**A/N: I have finished writing the fanfic, so I shall be updating this about once every two or so days, depending on how often I remember. Happy readings and perhaps leave a review? If you have any questions regarding this fanfic, you are able to contact me via tumblr. My tumblr would be .com and it would be easier than contacting me via message here.**

**And thank you for the lovely comments so far. I do hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic just as much!**

There was another roar that you could hear as something darted into the ring. You watch as the lights flash between five restless lions, pacing the ring and growling. Two leaped up almost into the stands before there was a sixth growl. The four lionesses and the lion paused in their pacing.

There was another growl and something pounced on the lion, pushing him over onto his side. The troll sat up, sitting on the lion's side as she glanced at the other lionesses, crossing her arms.

You watch, amazed as the young looking girl sits up. Her horns remind you of cat ears. You smile as you watch her. The others around you murmur amongst themselves, watching as the troll patted the lion's mouth head.

You watch her move to the lionesses, the lion following her like a oversized cat. It was amusing to watch as you settled back in your seat. It was strange to watch as the girl walked around the circus ring, the lions following her.

He watched the lion shift back, pulling out of rank and sort of turning to roar at the others. It seemed as if he were trying to knock them out of some trance, but you were unsure of what kind of trance that may be.

Nepeta smiled, shaking her head. It was interesting to see that she was wearing a blank black shirt and pants, seeming as if it did not matter that she could easily be killed by the lions. You watch her closely as she walked over to the lion and smacked him.

The beast blinked at her, stunned by the movement before he seemed to kneel to the ground before completely laying down.

The other four lionesses shifted into a star around Nepeta, two closest to the lion standing on their hind legs, the other two laying down.

You watch as Nepeta turns to the two standing on their hind legs, leaning over and giving them a hug before signaling for them to drop. You were amazed at the ease at which she played with them.

After a moment she pulled out a stand and a hoop, directing one of the lionesses to stand on the stand, raising the hoop above her and waving her hand. The lion stood up, shaking out his mane with a roar before he trotted over to Nepeta.

You could see that all the cats had a special bond to the troll in the ring with them and, even though they did act like they wanted to kill her, they wouldn't harm her due to something.

"The Lion shall jump,"

You glance to Nepeta, hearing her voice. It seemed strange that it would sound like it did for someone who trained lions for fun. But you did not doubt her as the Lion did indeed leap over the the lioness and into the hoop.

He landed on the other side, pacing angrily and flicking his tail. It seemed like he was agitated with something, though you could not see what it was. He let out a roar before jumping at a lioness, batting her down.

You watch as Nepeta steps in the way of the lion attempting to attack the lioness, a determined look set on her face as she backed him away, towards the exit. He headed out of the ring, subdued for the moment, the other three lionesses following.

You tear your gaze away to look at the lioness on her side before she slowly stood up, Nepeta coaxing her and whispering something that no one seemed to be able to catch as she led the lioness off, returning a moment later as Karkat reentered the ring.

You watch her lean over, whispering something to the Ringmaster with a concerned look, Karkat nodding.

"Nepeta Leijon, the Lion Tamer," he called as she bowed before turning and leaving to check up on the lions and calm them. "And for the fifth act, we have Kanaya Maryam the Chainsaw Artist!"

You clap along with the crowd, watching the ringmaster and smiling to yourself. It was a good evening for a circus.


	6. The Chainsaw Artist

**A/N: This will be the last annoying Author's note you get from me, but I would like to thank everyone for reading/reviewing(for those that reviewed before) and I really hope the rest of this story follows the flow of what you read for the first five and I really do hope you enjoy it.**

**Happy readings and maybe review a bit please?**

You turn as you you hear the sound of a chainsaw in the background and a troll with bent horn walking into the ring. The white chainsaw was humming as Kanaya nodded towards the audience before pulling it up and tossing it in the air.

You watch it descend, thinking that there is no way she is going to catch before she does, eyes never leaving the chainsaw. Her eyes trace over the crowd before she smiles and turns off the chainsaw. "Would anyone like to volunteer for my little act?" She asked.

She put the blade end of the chainsaw down into the earth, leaning against it as you watch her scan the audience, looking for someone that would be brave enough to help her. You watch as she turns to look directly at you with a smile.

She walks over, smiling. "Would you be so kind as to hold my chainsaw?" She asks.

You take in the small details in her outfit, the jade colored dress meant for movement as you nod, taking the chainsaw before she tugs on your wrist to take you to the center of the ring.

You stand in the middle with the chainsaw, watching the thing in confusion. You glance up as the troll smiles slightly, waving and gesturing towards the chainsaw. "I was going to slice someone in half but the Ringmaster denied my request to do so. So instead I shall make something that you might call art with a chainsaw."

You watch as Kanaya pulls out a log of wood, standing it upright before she turns to you. "Watch with an open mind."

She takes the chainsaw from you and beckons for you to sit back down. You do so, confused as to why you were there in the first place, but not minding. You hear the chainsaw start back up and watch as she lets the blades bite into the wood.

You hold your breath, thinking about each of the other four acts. Each time something went wrong and you had no doubt that something would go wrong this time as well. You blink slightly as the troll attacks the log with a fury you were unaware she possessed as you wait.

There was a loud crack and the piece of wood exploded, Kanaya taking a step back grimly. She studies the ruined wood before shrugging. "I suppose I could juggle with chainsaws." She said, more to herself before tossing the chainsaw up in the air.

If you had blinked, you might have missed it falling harmlessly to the ground as a lipstick tube. It was a strange assurance and you glance up, hoping that perhaps someone else had caught the chainsaw but it seemed that no such thing had happened.

Kanaya turned towards you, bowing before the audience as the Ringmaster returned. "Kanaya Maryam, the chainsaw artist." He let the clapping subside before he glanced around. "Several things have gone wrong throughout the acts and I believe it is time to call in the jury. In an act spanning two acts, please welcome Terezi Pyrope and Vriska Sekret to the stage."


	7. The Hangman and the Thief Part One

You watch as a troll in a rather interesting blue colored outfit walks into the center of the ring, a hang rope in her hand. "What has happened here?" She asked, raising a hand to adjust her glasses. You recognize her as the troll that was taking the tickets earlier.

"It seems like the thief has been active again. Little things have gone wrong in each act. Have you seen Vriska?" Karkat asked, crossing his arms as he studied the troll.

"No Ihaven't, but it seems as if something of mine is missing. Have you seen Senator Lemonsnout? He seems to have gone a bit on the...missing side. Perhaps our missing friend knows a bit of his disappearance. Though I would like my scalemate back." Terezi asks, turning her gaze to the crowd.

You watch Karkat and Terezi as the second troll paced back and forth, hands clasped behind her back. "The thief must be somewhere in the audience. Sekret, are you around? Or are you afraid of sowing your ugly face?"

You glance up, hearing the people behind you shift uncertainly. They began mumbling under their breathes to each other, gesturing back and forth to each other.

"The prosecution is waiting for you Vriska. You have done the unthinkable and now you must pay. Come out, come out, wherever you are." The troll said, glancing up at the ringmaster.

"It seems like we have a mystery on our hands." Karkat grumbles. "I do hope for everyone's sake that it does not hamper the proceedings of this circus?"

"Oh, it will, I assure you. Once I find Sekret, we shall have a proceeding of the likes that none of these humans have ever seen before." Terezi grins.

You watch, taken in by the way they were talking.

"I'm sure it would be great for them but too bad you'll never see it either." Karkat comments, glancing at her for a moment. "How shall this proceeding of yours take place?"

"Well, we give her a trial...and then we hang her if she's found convicted of her crimes. Of course, the jury is a bit biased against Ms. Sekret and she seems like she'll be late for her own court date." Terezi mused, leaning against what you assume is a walking stick.

You watch as the two talk softer than you could understand as you glance around, glancing upwards. You see another movement and someone come forth, the lights seeming to flash.

"How can you find me when I don't want to be found Pyrope?" A female voice asked.

"Sekret, show yourself. You are wanted for crimes," Terezi shouted, glancing towards the tent entrance. "What are you doing outside?"

"And what crimes might that be?" The other voice said, walking into the tent. This troll had horns you can't quite find words to describe and you note that one eye is covered while the other eye is trained on Terezi.

"You've meddled in every act and now it's time to pay." You watch as Terezi seizes the other troll, eyes wide as she pushes her to the ground, knife at her throat before Karkat goes to tie up her hands.


	8. The Hangman and the Thief Part Two

You blink as the lights flick on from their momentary darkness, slightly surprised to see the second troll placed on a chair, a hang noose fitted loosely around her neck. "You have been accused by several trolls that stand before you of drawing blood in the view of humans. How do you plead?" Terezi asks, turning her body towards Vriska.

"It's all in the view of fun, wouldn't you say Pyrope?" Vriska asks, seeming to be very aware of her position.

"Had it not been for you, Sollux would not have dropped Aradia. Had we not thought to put out a net, she would have been dead. I would say that you were attempting to murder our lovely acrobat. You caused a physical injury to Tavros when you caused the bird to dig its talons into his skin. What do you claim on both accounts?"

You watch as the troll on trial considers your words, bowing her head for a moment before looking towards the audience with a gleam in her eye. "I believe I am not guilty of the first two charges. What else might you have to charge me with Pyrope?"

"You attacked Sollux to force him to mess up. You are guilty of three crimes that I have heard so far. Would you like me to continue?" Terezi inquired.

"I may have caused a couple of accidents here and there but I do not believe that I am guilty. What are the last charges that you have against me?" Vriska asks.

You watch as Terezi keeps a keen gaze on Vriska, shaking her head slowly as she taps the chair Vriska is standing on with her cane. "The fourth piece of evidence against you will be the lion in Nepeta's care attacking the lionesses. That can only be done under a certain influence. And the last charge is from the Wood Artist's log of wood exploding, no doubt made by you to cause a disturbance."

You watch as Terezi moves to push the chair away with her cane, Vriska struggling against the ropes around her hands. "Let the audience decide for themselves! Do you believe that I should be killed for something that I might not have done? I am innocent!"

Terezi pauses, glancing back over at your general direction. "I suppose they could act as a stand in jury. What do you, members of this jury, believe of this spider before you? I say we hang her!"

You take a moment to consider the possibilities. Did this strange troll really mean to hang the other troll? You don't believe she does, but you also think that she may have something to do with the strange happenings going on currently. "She's innocent," you state, unsure of why you have spoken.

You hear much of the same cry going around, people stating that this troll was innocent but Terezi seems to just grin. She taps her cane against the chair as Karkat nods very slightly.

"I am the Judge, the Jury, and the Prosecutor. I do not believe that you truly think she is innocent therefor she must pay for her crimes."

You watch as the troll pushes the chair over with her cane, the rope snapping taunt with a slight sound of the rope snapping into place. The lights flicker out once more and when they return, neither Terezi nor Vriska is in the ring.

"Please give a moment of dedication to Terezi Pyrope for clearing up the issue with Vriska Sekret. I am sure that the wrong doer will have learned their lesson." Karkat said, falling silence as you hear several uneasy mutterings through the crowd, several of the others talking about leaving.

Karkat glances back up, turning to look around at all the people. "Welcome onto the stage Equius Zahhak, the Strong Troll and his assistant, Nepeta Leijon."


	9. The Strong Troll

You glance away for a moment, thinking about what had happened. You would be unsure for a while if Vriska had really been killed, but you figure that they would not want to kill one of their own trolls. You push the thought aside, looking up as a troll entered the ring.

He looked like he could be strong, a pair of shades covering his eyes. You note his horns, interested by the broken one the most. You glance at his choice of wear, noticing it was just a simple blue tank top and a pair of shorts, with socks that descended into the shorts, though they all seemed to be the blue that reflected something about him.

You watch as Nepeta smiles, gesturing towards some weights that several of the other trolls had brought out. "Today we shall see the Strong Troll show us his strength. Perhaps one of you might like to try your strength against his?"

You notice the way she pronounces "perhaps" almost as if she were intimidating the way a cat might purr. You smile to yourself, seeing a person volunteer. You watch her make her way down to the center of the ring. "I'm a heavy lifting champion. There isn't no one else who can defeat me in this town. I don't believe that you can lift this."

You watch as she leans down and in true fashion, she picks up the weight, the she seems to be straining under it a bit. Equius walked over, tapping her shoulder and easily taking the weight from her. "Please sit down before you harm yourself miss." He said politely.

The woman glanced up, backing away before returning to her seat. "Equius, what exactly do you enjoy to lift the most?" Nepeta asked.

Equius glances towards her, setting down the weights. You could sense something between them, though you're unsure of what that might be. You shift in your seat, sitting back as you watch the strong troll lift various objects. It really is amazing that he could lift so many things at once.

You watch, not quite as interested in this act as the others. You watch as Equius picks up Nepeta, placing her on his shoulder and goes to look at something. He adds the weight from before to his other hand, seeming not to mind as Nepeta giggles, whispering something for only Equius to hear. You close your eyes, listening.

After a while you reopen them, seeing the Ringmaster in the center of the ring. "Let's here it one last time for Equius Zahhak, the Strong Troll! Next we have a special performance by our very own clown, Gamzee Makara."


	10. The Clown

You glance around as yet another troll makes his way out of the back area, a couple of clubs in his hands. He isn't what you imagined clowns to be like, his face paint something that was simply white and gray. You watch as he threw up the clubs that were in his hands, juggling them in a pattern that you couldn't follow though it was not a simple circle like you had thought most clowns used.

You watch, interested as he let the clubs fall, making sure to not get hit by them before walking over to a unicycle and jump on it, keeping his arms out to the side for balance.

You watch as he pedals over to the Karkat, who is holding a green pie in his hands. The troll on the unicycle takes it from the second troll, grinning as Karkat backs away. "What the fuck are you planning on doing with that Gamzee?" He growls.

Gamzee honks a horn, causing someone to jump behind you. You glance over, seeing that it was your friend. Though they seemed to look a bit different. This whole thing seems familiar to you in fact, though you can't place why it does.

You return your gaze to the act right as Gamzee throws the pie in Karkat's face, letting out a honk when it hits as he laughs, falling off the unicycle in a fit of laughter before he stands, turning to look around at the audience. "Do you think this motherfucker looks great with sopor slime pie all over him? Green just suits his motherfucking color."

The clown lets out another honk, though you puzzle over what he means about the pie, but you decide to let it pass as he picks the clubs back up.

He turns to Karkat, offering a hand to help him up with a smile. "Come on my palest of best bros, you know its all meant as a jest." Gamzee said as Karkat grunts, picking himself up.

"Just get on with your act," Karkat growls, shaking his head at Gamzee. "Though I suppose you want me to get you another pie?"

"If you don't mind best bro," Gamzee says, mindlessly tossing the clubs up into the air and catching them with ease.

You find it unnerving that he doesn't watch the clubs being thrown up into the air and being caught. You shake your head for a moment to clear it, glancing away as you see Karkat bring out another pie.

You note that he had cleaned up the pie from his face, making himself presentable as he turns to give Gamzee the pie. "Here, and don't throw it at anyone," Karkat growls before walking out of the ring.

Gamzee smiles, pulling out a few pieces of string and attaching them to specific places on the pie tin, turning to spin it on the strong. He picks up speed as he turns it on the string before he lets it fall, catching it. "Who would like to see me juggle the pie and the clubs?"

You here several people say yes as you nod yourself. You watch as the clown tosses the pie up into the air with the clubs and laugh as it falls on his head with ease. You shake your head as the clown pulls the tin off, wiping pie out of his hair. You are quite amused that it had happened to land between his horns and that none of the pie seems to have gotten on his purple shirt and pants, though it was on his face.

He tosses the now empty pan up into the air, going back to juggling. There was a rhythm from the clown that you didn't understand but it relaxed you and find it strangely peaceful.

The clown smiles, allowing the clubs to fall to the ground. He picks up a third pie, pulling Karkat into the ring and making a motion for Karkat to throw the pie at him.

The Ringmaster mutters something under his breath but complies and throws the pie at Gamzee's face. Several of the others laugh, but you find it sad as Gamzee takes a bow, turning and leaving the area.

"Gamzee Makara, the clown! Next we have the Magician Eridan Ampora." Karkat called, turning to follow Gamzee off stage.


	11. The Magician

You glance up as a troll in a cape walks into the center of the ring. "I would like to correct him when he called me a magician. We all know that magic is not real and that I would be considered a scientist." He says, pulling out a white wand.

"If you don't go with what Karkat said, I will cut you in half!"

You hear the statement from someone behind the stage say this and you frown. You don't understand what is with this circus, even though you are enjoying it.

You return your attention to the magician as he taps his wand against his hand. His horns remind you of an ocean wave, though you have never been to the ocean. At least, you don't think you have, but for some reason you can picture an island surrounded by water, a building surrounded by other buildings, a lonely neighborhood and a lonely volcano.

You shake your head to clear it of such images as you watch Eridan shake his wand. "I will show you what science can do." He said, pointing the wand upward and blowing a hole through the top of it.

You can hear an exasperated sigh as Eridan shrugged. "Science has gone beyond what you humans and land dwellers would think capable."

You watch as Karkat comes on, pushing Eridan back. "Oh my god Eridan, why the fuck would you say that? I'm cutting your act short. Go back to the back."

You watch as Karkat pushes Eridan out of the exit, the troll protesting the whole way.

"Eridan Ampora and his..magic act. Sorry for cutting it so short. Up next we have Feferi Peixes the water princess!" Karkat said, nodding at Equius, who pushed the water tank into the middle of the ring.

**A/N: This might be my last update for a while, sorry it's short and shitty. Hope you like it.**


	12. The Water Princess

You watch as you see something swimming in the very large tank, the night sky shinning above the hole that Eridan had made. You return your gaze to the tank, watching as a very pretty troll emerges from the water. "Welcome to the end of the circus," she giggles, pushing back her hair. "I am the heir to the Alternian throne and it is quite nice to meet you all."

You watch her, wondering how the gray paint was staying on in the water before she ducks under, swimming to the bottom and picking up a trident. She was elegant in the water, graceful as she swam in the very large tank. Her horns seem impractical, but she doesn't seem to mind.

You watch as she swims upward and jumps through a hoop, which the troll from the act before seems to be holding it for her to jump through.

You watch the act until Karkat comes out, standing off to the side. You seem to be the only one to notice him and he notices you watching.

There was a splash as Eridan was dragged into the water with Feferi, some of the fish swimming away in fright from the new addition.

Karkat glances over his shoulder, watching the two as they went still, Eridan swimming back to the surface.

"The last act, let us here it for Feferi Peixes, the water princess." Karkat said as Feferi climbed out of the tank as well, turning to take a bow. "Let us here it one more time for each of our acts! Aradia Medigo, the acrobat! Tavros Nitram, the Animal Tamer! Sollux Captor the Ψiioniic! Nepeta Leijon, the Lion tamer! Kanaya Maryam, the Chainsaw Artist! Terezi Pyrope, the Hangman! Vriska Sekret, the thief! Equius Zahhak, the Strong Troll! Gamzee Makara, the Clown! Eridan Ampora the failed Magician and of course, Feferi Peixes, the Water Princess!"

Karkat lists off the names, giving pause as each one comes out. You see Vriska, the rope still around her neck but she seems very much alive. You watch as the others slowly start to leave but you don't want to leave. You feel as if you've found a part of yourself.

You see your other three friends, watch them as they converge into a group. You walk over, listening to them talk among themselves. But you keep quiet. Your own gaze is on the trolls as they turn to begin breaking everything down.

You wonder about them before you shake your head. Something like a distant dream is telling you that you know them but you don't really know the trolls, since they claimed to be part of a different planet. You let the thoughts slide away as you turn to leave with your friends, your parents already head.

But something calls you back, and you realize that there is no leaving for your friends and yourself. You feel as if there is nothing and that you are trapped. But you don't mind, you like the circus.

Your friends and you turn, going to talk to the trolls like long lost friends. Of course they are, how could you ever forget the pact that you had together? Or the game that you played?

You had remade the earth, wanted a simple life and they were meant to retrieve you at a certain point. And now you were back with your friends and it was exciting. You missed them and you were truly home.


End file.
